


We Don't Talk About It

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	We Don't Talk About It

Ray hadn’t spent all that much time thinking about aliens before, but he knew that they weren’t supposed to be like Anders. They were supposed to be green or brown or grey, with these huge, tear-shaped eyes and long fingers with suction cups on the ends of them.

No, Anders didn’t look like an alien at all. Of course, Ray wasn’t sure he looked like most humans either, more like Michelangelo’s sculpture.

Ray rubbed his hand over his eyes and tried to stamp down that last thought. It was the kind of thought that led to other thoughts, like how good it felt to have someone believe in him again, to have someone who gave him shit when it was necessary but also knew how to fuck him real slow and who’d kiss him when it was Ray’s turn to freak out. Thoughts like that led to feelings, and feelings were dangerous right now. Things had to be analyzed, not felt, like how Anders hadn’t kept secrets from him, hadn’t waited to tell him that he was a Cylon, about how he’d found out his entire life was a lie, and he didn’t understand exactly what the meant, but that he knew that he had to give Ray the ammunition to be accountable for while they moved through the city trying to recruit and infiltrate. Anders had looked him straight in the eye and told him he knew that Ray would do the right thing and blow his head off if it became necessary, and Ray had lied right to his face and said that yes, he would.

Ah, fuck it. Ray glanced over where Anders slept fitfully beside him. Ray wondered if he was dreaming about Kara. He knew that Anders was secretly hoping that maybe Kara had landed on Earth somewhere, unscathed, even if he had quietly said before that he knew she was gone. Ray thought about people all the time, especially Fraser, who had the worst timing ever and had gone on vacation to the Yukon right before the invasion, and Stella, who Ray figured was helping to keep people organized and calm, keep things running as well as possible. She was good at that kind of thing, Ray thought with a wry little grin.

Ray sighed and decided to give up on the idea of sleep. He sat up, checking his gun and pockets for the millionth time, and quietly started poking through the cupboards of this abandoned house for meds and nonperishables. Soon Anders would wake up, and Ray would probably be able to convince him to a quick roll in the sheets in one of the abandoned bedrooms, and then they’d move on, carefully deluding themselves that they were relying solely on instincts and just as carefully not talking about it.


End file.
